User blog:JCgamer18/Critical Review Inferno Rifle Bestie
Inferno Rifle Bestie Intro: Hey guys it was a tie between libera and bestie so i did random generation 3 times to decide who won. It was best out of three and bestie won so here my critical review on her. Also I will be starting a new Critical Review soon called Batch Review where i review batches to see how well they work together as a team. LS: '''Hp and Def 30% reduce BC cost 25% and reduce BB cost used 15-20% '''10/10: '''It is one of the best leader skills in the game. Its not only very defensive but reduces BB cost and gives you bb cost back Its an amazing leader skill and is one of the best leaders in the game. '''Normal Attack: 18 hits with 2 dc(with ES its 36 hits with 2 dc (REFERENCE: USHI Gaming channel)) 10/10: The best normal attack in the game with 36 hits and 2 drop check when her ES is gained which is a ungodly hit count and 72 bc's is just amazing. BB: 20 combo fire attack, gradual boost to bb gauge for 3 turns and boosts bb gauge 8.5/10: Its good even though its 4 bc's its good enough to use but, its good for a bb and along with the 6 bb filled can help units who need there bb topped off. SBB: 22 hit combo , bb fill when damage is taken and boost to bb gauge fill rate for 3 turns. 10/10: The best combo of skills in global next to zenia. 30% fill rate and 4-7bcs when damage is taken is an amazing combination but, I still prefer Libera for raid because of her Atk based on Rec boost but, if you do not have libera then bestie is just as good to use for your team. UBB: '''24 hit combo, gigantic boost to bb when damage is taken and great boost to atk and defense for 3 turns '''8.5/10: Its good but, not the best i have seen. The damage when taken is really nice for trials and other things of that nature and the atk/Def boost is really good but, it feels like they played it safe with this one and even though it does fit her and what she is used for It could use something to give it that extra awesomeness to it. It is still good but, feels like they played it safe in fear of her being too broken. ES: Raises normal hit count 10/10: This means for every hit you do, you get one more and that means double bc as well. Its an amazing ES for helping with bb gauge building and is the reason she is the best bb gauge builder in the game(japan wise) Raid 10/10: Libera may be my preference for raid but, bestie is just as good and is just as good to use as rivera in my opinion. GGC/GQ 10/10: She has saved me so many times during these things and is my go to bb damage when taken unit for these kind of things. Trials 10/10: Must have for trials because she save unit slots and fill 2 of the best roles bb filler and bb when attacked. Quests 10/10: Must use for easy bb gain and great any quest Arena 10/10: She is great for arena and is definitely a must have for just her hit count alone. Frontier Hunter 10/10: She is great as a leader and as a sub and leader and is great to use on frontier hunter. though lately it feels like frontier hunter needs an upgrade because enemies are really weak in there or they need a level above terminus. Stats: Hp:6682, Atk:2531, Def:2264, Rec:2086 8.5/10: These are very decent stats for lord type and definitely is worth using just for the atk and abilities. Overall Usefulness 10/10: She is one of the most versatile units in the game and is definitely one of the best units and most useful units in the game. USEFULNESS RATING': MUST-HAVE: All Catagories she is that useful. ''Alright so next time who is it going to be Kagura or Rineth. Let me know in the comments below. JCgamer18 (talk) 21:45, September 29, 2015 (UTC)'''JCgamer18 Category:Blog posts